Querido Satan Claus
by Maddo Onna
Summary: Kagura decide escribirle una carta no tan tradicional al icono de la navidad. Satán Claus. / Asco de Summary


_**10 de Diciembre de 2015.**_

Una carta a Satán Claus. Antes de llegar al planeta terrícola nunca se la había escrito pues ella sabía que no podrían darle nada para navidad, de hecho, ella no conocía la Navidad, solo sabía que ese día en un planeta lejano se celebraba una tradición estúpida, pero nunca se imaginó algo tan grandioso y bonito como era esta celebración.

¿Y qué gracia tenía celebrar una creencia de otros países?

Ninguna en tema tradicional, pero en tema de diversión le provocaba entusiasmo y felicidad. Si Gin-chan no podría regalarle nada no le interesaba, ella quería pasar aquella navidad con sus seres queridos, aunque fuera algo íntimo, con sus dos familias, bueno, ella no llevaba el nombre de ninguna de las dos, pero sabía que pertenecía.

Gintoki se lo había dicho hace tiempo, o al menos eso recordaba, la familia Sakata era solo ella y él, ah y Sadaharu, pero era una familia bastante bonita y divertida. La familia Shimura era algo más de nombre pues en ella estaba Anego y Shinpachi. Y estas dos se unían y formaban la familia Yorozuya, su familia, su hogar y sus seres queridos.

Aunque no lo admitiera también reconocía a esa otra familia que compartía por lazos sanguíneos y recuerdos que eran bellos hasta un punto determinado, en ella estaba su papi. Oh… ¿cómo se encontrará aquel viejo yato? Aunque no le tomara mucha importancia, a ella sí que le importaba él, después de todo gracias a él ella vino al mundo para conocer a su nuevo padre. También estaba mami, que aunque no estuviera en carne y hueso aun la seguía contando parte de su familia, pues era su súper heroína, quien se las inventaba para que los días de hambre y frío pasaran rápidos, además era quien la consolaba después de cada pesadilla; extrañaba demasiado a su mami. Y finalmente estaba su hermano, Kamui, quien cumplía el rol de mamá y papá para ella, quien la regañaba luego de que mojara la cama, pero luego le decía que todo iba a estar bien, que él se iba a hacer cargo de todo, sería una mentira decir que no lo extrañaba y que lo quería muerto, pues no era así, ella lo necesitaba, necesitaba a aquel hermano mayor que la protegía cada vez que los cobradores de impuestos de su planeta iban a gritar a su casa cuando su papi no estaba.

Sin fundirse más en sus recuerdos decidió tomar el lápiz con su mano derecha para comenzar a escribir en aquel papel rosa de conejitos en los bordes.

"Querido Satán" No eso no.

"Querido Santa" Mejor, mucho mejor.

"Esta navidad no te pediré muchas cosas, solo algunas muy pequeñas, como primero un paquete de sukonbu (delux) deluxe" No así no decía la caja que había visto el otro día.

¿Delux? O ¿Deluxe?

Creo que era Deluxe.

"… que vi el otro día en la tienda de la abuelita, deben de ser muy ricos, los quiero. Bueno, eso es lo único material que quiero, lo siguiente es… algo raro en mí, quiero salud y felicidad para todos mis amigos y familia.

En especial a Gin-chan, Shinpachi, Anego, Sadaharu, Zura, Elizabeth, a la vieja de Otose, Catherine, Madao, Tama, Hinowa, Tsukuyo, Seita, Sacchan, el ninja raro que le gusta la Jump, a Gengai, ah y como olvidarme de Soyo-chan, Sho-chan y Jiiya.

Y también a papi.

Pero sobretodo haz recapacitar a ese idiota de Kamui, y quiero tenga salud y felicidad… si es mucho con los demás no tanto, pero quiero que lo tenga, te lo ruego Santa. Cuida de Kamui.

Con amor Kagura.

P.D.: Feliz navidad.

P.D.2: Recuerda mi sukonbu."

* * *

 _ **18 de Diciembre de 2015**_

Mientras Patsuan hacía el aseo, Gintoki leía una nueva Jump, Kagura había salido a comprarle comida a Sadaharu que ya harta falta le hace al pobre animal. Cuando megane comenzó a ordenar la "habitación" de la pequeña Yato, encontró debajo de la almohada una carta en un papel rosa.

"Para Satán Claus"

Rió ante el nombre de que tenía escrito como receptor, sin querer, leyó la carta que estaba en sus manos, reía ante cada cosa "tierna" que había escrito la chiquilla, pero su mirada paso a nada cuando el nombre del hermano de ella estaba escrito, ellos no sabían nada de su pasado, solo que él había sido muy malo en aquellos tiempos.

Ella aún lo extrañaba, más que eso, lo necesitaba con ella, pero aquellos terrícolas no podían hacer nada más que entregarle la felicidad que tanto anhelaba, Kagura en el tiempo que llevaban siendo "familia" la quería bastante, era como su hermana pequeña, y notarla mal, lo ponía mal.

-Oi Pachie, ¿qué lees?-La voz de imbécil de Gintoki lo despertó de sus pensamientos.

Le entregó la carta para seguir limpiando, sabía que si le entregaba aquella carta a Gin-san, el adulto _responsable_ haría algo por la Yato.

* * *

 _ **25 de Diciembre de 2015 -7:48 a.m**_

Kagura se despertó con mucha ansia aquella mañana, Shinpachi y Otae venían en camino a la Yorozuya para regalar algunos presentes que tenían, ella también tenía algunas cosas para ellos.

A Gintoki le iba a regalar un cupón que se había ganado ella para cinco parfaits en una heladería nueva que había abierto hace poco.

A Tae le iba a regalar unas pinzas para el cabello que a ella le parecieron bastante bonitas.

Y a Patsuan unas calcetas de Otsuu-chan que había comprado hace algunos meses, cuando le robó dinero a Gintoki que estaba borracho.

El desayuno paso rápido y todos ansiosos querían abrir los presentes, donde encontraron tres cosas para cada uno, con felicidad todos destrozaron los papeles, y se agradecieron por el detalle.

Ella no podía sentirse menos feliz, el regalo que le había comprado Gin-chan era ese Sukonbu Deluxe que había querido hace tiempo, Anego le había regalado una peineta nueva ya que había comentado con ella de que Gintoki le había roto su anterior peineta mientras cepillaba su cabello, Shinpachi le regalo una libreta de conejos blancos, rosas y celestes. Ella feliz abrazó a toda su nueva familia con demasiada fuerza.

Puede que su papi no haya estado mucho tiempo con ella, o que su mami no la haya cuidado lo suficiente debido a su enfermedad, o que Kamui le haya causado bastante daño al dejarla abandonada en ese frío planeta, pero sin aquellos sufrimientos, no tendría nada de su felicidad actual.

* * *

Y... MIL AÑOS SIN ESCRIBIR... ok, aquí algo sencillo, bonito y apresurado, sé que no es Navidad pero, hey quería hacerlo, y en año nuevo habrá uno de año nuevo, sí algo muy raro, pero quiero que decidan... ¿Kamui o Sougo? Aunque no lo crean me gusta mucho Sougo, obviamente amo a Kamui, pero en un comienzo mi OTP favorita era el Okikagu, y mi habitación está llena de Okikagu. Ah antes de que se me olvide, este fic se me vino a la mente después de leer el mensaje de Kristall Blauw para que hiciera una carta a Santa para pedirle a Kamui de regalo, aunque lo leí hoy el mensaje, lo pediré para mi cumpleaños y para navidad del próximo año. Ahora sí.

HASTA LUEGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.


End file.
